tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Du Ze
A fellow student at Holy Orchid Institute in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li. He comes from the very poor commoner Du family, but his nature is very hard working and his talent is not bad.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause Appearance and Personality His appearance is not described in the novel. In the manhua he is shown having brown hair and eyes.【TDG】Manhua 1 – Rebirth He has a very straight forward, honorable, and overly serious type of personality. He acts a bit like the responsible older brother and nags Lu Piao about his lazy nature leading to friendly arguments between them.【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? He looks up to Nie Li and respects him a great deal. Plot Alternative Life One of Nie Li's closest friends, he died protecting Glory City during the demon beast attack.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming were all his direct subordinates during the battle.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm He studied the Sacred Flame cultivation technique which did not match his form or attribute. Even still, through enormous hard work and perseverance, he was able to became a 1 star gold class demon spiritualist and raised his family up to the level of an aristocrat.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Shen Xiu: :De Ze is a student at the Holy Orchid Institute's fighter apprentice class with Shen Xiu of the Sacred Family as the teacher. When Nie Li calls her out on her disregard for commoners he gains Du Ze's respect. As a commoner, he was angered by the teacher's attitude, but felt that because of his lack of status that he could not say anything. When Nie Li says what he wish he could have he chooses to stand up with Nie Li in the back of the class as a show of support.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Nie Li: :Afterwards Nie Li promises to make him a high ranking demon spiritualist if he follows him. De Ze is still a little unsure on how Nie Li can have so much confidence, but decides to take the risk. He joins Nie Li and Lu Piao to hunt Horned sheep and is impressed by Nie Li's knowledge in alchemy and his ability with the crossbow. Du Ze is very driven to earn money to lesson the burden his school fees are placing on his family as they had to borrow a lot of it. So he enthusiastically continues to hunt after class for a week straight.【TDG】Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning'er Gain a Cultivation Arc Xiao Ning'er: :Like most of the boys in the class he sees Xiao Ning'er as a cool untouchable beauty that no one can approach. So when she comes to where Nie Li is sitting with breakfast he is extremely surprised and further impressed with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast Nie Li: :Du Ze is in the classroom and witnesses when Nie Li discredits Sacred family be revealing the source of one of their inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened Du Ze's Cultivation: :When Du Ze's soul realm is tested, he is shown to have a yellow soul realm with the Heavenly Thundercloud form (Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Tian Lin Thundercloud form."【TDG】Manhua 15 - Practice!) with the lightning fire attribute. His cultivation was so high in the previous life because these two are perfectly match. Nie Li gives him the Heavenly Qilin technique, which matches well with his soul realm. In the future, Du Ze would benefit from having a Heavenly Thunder Demon Beast. After this point the group starts to meet and practice their cultivation techniques regularly in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! :With the money earned from the sale of Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li purchases some Soul Assembling Pills and Spiritual Enhancing Pills for Du Ze allowing him to quickly reach 1 star bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue: :Du Ze witnesses Nie Li approaching Ye Ziyun and the subsequent jealous attack by Shen Yue. He runs over to protect Nie Li, only to find that despite is weaker strength Nie Li was still able to easily defeat Shen Yue.【TDG】Chapter 17 – Thrown Out :A few days afterward, Du Ze is one of those that hears Nie Li's cries for help when Shen Yue's gang attacks him and comes running. Once again he finds the Nie Li is alright, but he public denounces the Shen Yue for his underhanded actions. He is once again impressed by the fact that both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun have come to Nie Li's defense.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Du Ze's Cultivation: :During this time Nie Li runs off to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins without telling anyone where he was going. Du Ze continues to practice his cultivation with Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Join the Alchemy Association Arc Nie Li: :After Nie Li's return he joins back up with Du Ze and the others to cultivate in the library. Du Ze could not car less about the rumors surrounding Nie Li and the school beauty, Hu Yan Lan Ruo. He wishes only to focus on his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Placement Exam Arc Du Ze's Cultivation: :At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam Du Ze stunned everyone with a strength of 500, reaching 5 star bronze rank and a soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Nie Li: :After the exam many other students tried to get close to Nie Li in the hopes of improving their cultivation, but Du Ze and Lu Piao blocked them. Shortly after Du Ze left for the holiday. He was extremely grateful towards Nie Li, not only for his high scores on the exam, but also for the many Demon Spirit Coins that he gave him for his family.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Returning Home, The Treasure Auction, & The Younger Generation Tournament Arc :Du Ze returns home to his family during the holiday and is unable to see Nie Li. Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :He gets permission from the President of the Alchemy Association, Gu Yan, to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion. He goes there along with Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan. Everyone has heard of Nie Li's amazing performance at the younger generation tournament and how he humiliated the Sacred Family. He is shocked when Nie Li comes right out and says that he will destroy the Sacred Family, but Du Ze is loyal to Nie Li and will stand by him no matter what.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? Du Ze's Cultivation: :Nie Li gives him a god level growth rate demon spirit of an Abyss Tiger.【TDG】Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Nie Li: :Du Ze goes with Nie Li to the Holy Orchid Institute and sits outside the Heavenly Sacred Border with Lu Piao.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher Du Ze's Cultivation: :He uses this time to integrate with the Abyss Tiger. Since he is able to do integrate with a demon spirit, it is confirmed that he is at least a 1 star silver rank demon spiritualist. Sacred Family & Dark Guild: :After Nie Li emerged with Xiao Ning'er from the Heavenly Sacred Border, the group heads back to the City Lord's mansion. On the way a group of 27 dark clad people attacked them. Du Ze is able to hold his own in the fight against some of the silver rank experts. This is his first fight with his new Abyss Tiger.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept After they defeated them, Nie Li captured the two leaders and took them to the Alchemy Association to be interrogated.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial Du Ze's Family: :After all the excitement, Du Ze returned to his family's village. Everyone in the family is very proud of Du Ze and see him as their hope for a brighter future. His efforts have already greatly lessened the financial burden they feel. Du Rong, the current patriarch of the family, has already chosen Due Ze to succeeded him. As a token of this, he passes on the family's treasure the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant. There are also many marriage offers for Du Ze, but he refuses them saying that these families are two-face, as they shunned the Du Family when they were in decline.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause Abilities and Equipment Du Ze was blessed with a yellow soul realm so his starting soul force was already at 52. When his soul realm was tested he was found to have the Heavenly Thundercloud form with the lightning fire attribute His soul force was able to grow at a good rate because of how well his form and attribute match. After he acquires a regular supply of elixirs from Nie Li as well as using Purple Haze Grass, his cultivation further grew. Though his soul force does not surge as easily as others he works hard on his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass After another month focused on training with Nie Li, Lu Piao, and the three others. He was already able to reach 500 in strength, reaching 5 Star bronze rank and over 500 in spiritual power.【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength After a month he meets up with Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion and receives a Abyss Tiger god level growth rate demon spirit. At some point he had broken through to silver rank, and is able to integrate the demon spirit into his soul realm, though his actual progress into silver rank has not been revealed. Trivia and Quotes Category:Du Family